This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The CoryneRegNetLoader and the COMA plug-ins for Cytoscape facilitate (i) the import of annotated prokaryotic gene regulatory networks into Cytoscape and (ii) the analysis of these networks in the context of gene expression profiles by predicting putative inconsistencies. The overall goal is to combine the curated knowledge of the corynebacterial reference database CoryneRegNet with the graph-based biological network visualization and analysis capabilities of Cytoscape.